This invention relates to an anion sensing electrode, and more particularly to an anion sensing electrode having a support membrane of polymeric material.
Ion sensing electrodes are widely used for measuring ions in a body fluid sample. Some of the ion sensing electrodes has a polymeric membrane containing an anion sensing substance therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,486 discloses a chloride sensing electrode having a cellophane membrane. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Specification No. 89688/79 discloses an anion sensing electrode having a sensing membrane containing polyvinyl chloride as a support substance, a quaternary ammonium salt as a sensing substance, and phenylalkylalcohol as a plasticizer.